prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Twisted/@comment-174.118.38.205-20110722140918/@comment-68.191.100.201-20110728104351
All of this was explained, Emily went and stayed with her sister out of state until she gave birth and evidently the baby was adopted. And I too wondered if Ali killed the real Tabitha and took her identity but that is impossible considering the news had pics of the real Tabitha and the girls saw the pics and said it was the same girl they saw so unless Ali found some awesome plastic surgeon that can make u look Identical to someone else then it is highly unlikely, but Ali was probably in Jamaica and met Tabitha and convinced her to mess with the girls. Ali may of even payed the Tabitha girl? I am thinking if Ali did have plastic surgery to make her lol different she could be Klaudia. I personally find it strange that Klaudia hides that she speaks perfect English from everyone but Aria and that she is after Noel out of all the boys in Rosewood, but then again he is like the richest guy in RW and she is living with him. However that also begs the question why not go after his older equally rich and handsome older bros? I am quite tired of Aria putting up with Noel, I mean he treats her horribly everytime another girl is around he likes. He is acting now just like he did when Ali came back. I wish that SS would bring Jason back around for Aria, I was really liking them together but it did not last long and now that we have hottie Jason on the TV series it makes me want him back in the books asap. Spencer really could use a man too, it is to bad Toby got killed of in the books bc I like them together. Now the only love interest she has in this book may end up being her step bro? Look I am all for the taboo type relationships which the series is fond of, but him being her future SB and gay and now being shipped off to military school and having an abusive dad is a bit much. I say bring Ren back for her, now that was an interesting relationship and hey she and Mellisa can have something else to fight over again. Except this time Mel is the one cheating on someone. Hanna has a pretty snooze worthy love life these days too. I may b wrong but didn't Mel and Jason have something going on at some point before she got together with Ian? Isn't that a little strange considering they shared sisters? I mean they weren't blood related but that is pretty taboo isn't it? Maybe instead of Aria Jason could date another of the PLL, I just want him back in the books. What about Em? Maybe it would of been more fun to of actually had her interested in her friends father. Now that would of been something to read and plenty taboo. but I would want the dad to be young looking for his age and nice looking to. I already can imagine Julian McMahon playing the dad she had a thing with but I didn't like the books creepy old man trying to force himself on young girl vibe.